It Can be Good
by Cards
Summary: A Story about Figureing out what is right what is wrong. And how one single moment can change everything and nothing at the same time
1. And Its So Sad

"Dere ain't nuten wrong wid passion." Cards said looking at the brown haired boy next to her in line. "Passion can be a good ting!" She smiled remembering something. "And its fun."

"But, sex with out marriage is _wrong_!" The boy said. "it's a sin! One of the deadly sins!" His unaccented voice was all the much more apparent next to the blonde's heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Who said anyting about' sex?" Cards said smiling even wider. "Der's a lotta stuff ya can do wid out sex." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Ya should try some Preacher."

Preacher glared at her. "I'm not like that Cards, you screw people you do that, just don't try to get me." He grabbed his papers angrily and turned away. 

"You act all high and mighty." Cards muttered even though he was long gone "But ya don't care about' no one." She moodily grabbed her own papers and ran into Spot Conlon. 

"You arguing wid Preachah again?" Spot asked, running his hand though her hair. Preacher looked back and saw the gesture and looked hurt, before Cards could see him he turned around. "Ya know he ain't like us." He smiled and took one of her papers and read the headlines. "Hmm, here's a good one." He pointed to it. "Woman rather commit suicide then leave house."

"Spot it says dat she said she would rather die then leave." Cards pointed out. 

"Whatevah." Spot shrugged, "Listen great time las night." He kissed her and grabbed the rest of her papers, running off to the all girls school just down the street. 

"Spot!" She angrily called after him. He didn't even turn around "Dose are my papes." She sighed and felt around for some more money, finding none she decided to walk around. "Great I ain't got a place ta stay tonight." she said. "Maybe I can sleep wid Fists or Maps ta stay…" She mused aloud. Cards hadn't realized she had past Preacher who was trying to sell with out lying, she should have realized who it was as the headlines were the absolute truth. 

As Preacher saw Cards pass he gulped nervously as he heard her. "You could ask me to loan you money." He said catching up to her.

"But ya don't make too much." Cards said plainly. "I wouldn't wanna impose on ya." She looked up into Preacher's eyes and smiled faintly. "Ya don't lie." She explained. "And I dun like being in debt, me faddah was always in debt and I just don't wanna be like him." She looked away from Preacher. "An' ya so good." She said quietly. 

"But aren't you in debt to Fists or who ever?" Preacher asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.

"Ya sure you're seventeen?" Cards asked. "'Cause ya act like a newborn." She dropped her tone and answered him honestly again. "An' I pay off my debt to dem wid favors." She shrugged. "Ya jist sell ya papes." Cards walked off her heart heavy. 

Preacher looked at the headline. "Woman kills herself rather then leave house!" He yelled as soon as Cards was out of reach. "Husband was to force her to move away from her children! Last act of defiance!" The lies came easy to him and he sold all his papers that day. 

As he waited in front of the lodging house for Cards he held his pewter cross in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the familiar shape, wondering about his life. As each boy came in he looked for Cards with them, giggling with a promise of what was to come for them in return for the small favor they were doing her.

No one came with her. Preacher was starting to get worried when Spot came in, Cards trailing behind him. "Spot I'm not asking for all of it, just enough for tonight!" She argued.

"But I sold dem all!" Spot said.

"But I bought 'em!" Cards said. "Just give me da fifty cents!" 

"Cards why are ya acting so uptight!" Spot said, heads turned in their direction. Cards shrugged and gave up the fight turning away from Spot and almost running into Preacher. 

"Sorry I didn' see ya." Cards said as she moved to leave. 

"I'll pay for you." Preacher said, putting out a hand to stop her.

"Ya don't got the money ta do nuten for free." Cards said, "but tanks for da tought."

"I've got the money." He said. "Let me." 

"Come wid me." Cards said holding out her hand. Preacher took it letting his own large hand cover hers. It was strangely cold and he wished he could warm her up.

They walked though the turns of Brooklyn, going though ally ways until they reached the docks, docks which were normally swarming with boys were now empty. She sat down on a pile of crates and Motioned for Preacher to sit in front of her. 

"Ain't da stars beautiful?" She asked, Preacher could barley make them out over all the smoke, but in the areas he could see them they were beautiful.

"Yeah, they are." Preacher said looking at Cards. Her pale skin was magnified under the little bit of star light, as well as the lights from the wharf, Her blonde hair looked clean and he assumed she had gone swimming that day because the normal oil that clumped her hair at the top was gone.

Suddenly Preacher wanted to be able to run his hand through her hair like Spot did. He wanted to be free of the moral bindings that had held him his whole life. He wanted to be one of the boys she slept with. He immediately prayed for forgiveness at these thoughts. 

"Wanna play Pokah?" Cards asked taking out the deck. "Not for money, just ta play? " She played with the cards. 

"Sure." Preacher turned and looked at her taking the five cards he was given. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"dis is where I sleep when I can't pay." She said taking the cards he handed her and handing him the same amount back. 

"ITs nice."

"Yeah, If ya find a open box ya can get a good nights sleep, away from da wind an' all." She said showing her cards, he showed his as well. Tie.

They played a few more hands and they didn't really care who won. It was more the routine for them. They stopped playing after a while and Cards sat there weaving the cards though her fingers. Preacher was looking out to the water when he felt something travel up the back of his neck and go under his ear. He shivered and turned his head to see a Queen of spades in his peripheral vision. 

"What are you doing."

"Nuten." Cards said, she hadn't even realized what she was doing but didn't remove the card. "Did it feel good?"

"Wrong." Preacher said biting his lip. "Its wrong."

"Nah, it isn't feeling good ain't wrong."

"Sex is." Preacher said. "Lust is."

"No it ain't." She repeated. "Dere ain't nuten wrong wid it."

"I know." Preacher said quietly. "I know."

"But den why?"  


"Because if that's wrong what else is wrong?" Preacher said. 

"Nuten. You'se smart, ya know what's right an' wrong." Cards smiled at him, the cards was removed. "I just wanted ta show dis to ya." She said. "Ya should get back to da lodgen house, don't wanna get locked out." She smiled. "Go on."

Preacher stood up to go and realized he still had her cards in his hand. "Uh, Cards." He handed them to her and as she took them Preacher suddenly kissed her, it wasn't an innocent peck on the cheek.

As Cards stood up to meet the kiss she realized that nothing would come of it, Nothing would come of the emotions she felt. She would have to wait. And she could wait. 

Preacher reached around Cards' slender frame. She wrapped her fingers in his hair taking this moment for the most she could. She tried to get as close to him as possible, tried to explore his mouth as much as possible. They backed off slowly Preacher holding her after they parted. His breath was heavy and he gasped slightly. 

Cards held his shirt tightly, wondering if he regretted it. If the kiss had only been an impulse to find out what she was like. Preacher looked down at the golden head below his nose and felt no regret, felt no sin, felt nothing but bliss. And he couldn't understand how that was immoral. How could god damn him for that? He kissed her fore head gently and Cards raised her head so she was more or less eye level with him. 

"I'm going to go know. You sure you don't want to borrow some money?"

"I'm sure." Cards said.

The next morning Spot noticed the absents of the bickering between Preacher and Cards who were standing next to each other, exchanging looks.

Author's Notes: Okay, yes I promised to finish all my old projects first but, This Slammed me and I had to write it! Also I know this seems like "Prayers of the Penitent" By Thoroughly Modern Ukulele. But I read that after I was halfway through this! So really they are unrelated! (So Sorry TMU if you think I'm Mooching I'm not!!)

Cards on:

Term Papers- EVIL!!! -Has Preacher exorcize it- 


	2. You're So Good And I'm So Bad

"Nuten." Cards reaffirmed. "Been a poifect genleman" She complained to Spot. "He won' even Kiss me around no one! Hell, he hardly kissed ma at awl." She said her voice full of regret as she looked at a couple, the girl was pressed against a door frame with the boys hands roving around, she sighed happily in memory of the few kisses that her and Preacher had shared.

Spot laughed at her longing expression and looked at the couple as well. "Ya know ya could always come back ta me." he said running a hand up her arm and catching her chin. Stopping their walk. "If ya evah wanted a little fun." 

Cards batted his hand away. "Nah I said I'd try for Preachah." She smiled as they came up around a tavern. "An' I hoid ya got ya self a new goil!" She kidded him pointing to the window where a pretty young girl was hurriedly taking an order. 

Spot tapped on the window to get Skylar's attention, she looked up and blew him a kiss as a fat old man pinched her rear. She blushed and turned around. "Yea."

"She's a fair replacement" Cards observed. "I wish hoi all da luck in da woild at capturen ya heart."

"She'll need it!" Spot laughed punching Cards lightly. "I ain't settlein' down foi a long time!" 

"Dat's wha I tought!" Cards reminded him jokingly. "Den ya'll look at some one an' realize ya could spend da rest a ya life wid em. An ya say ta ya self "I can give up anyting for dem" an ya do." She smiled.

"Ya'll nevah see Spot Conlon in love!" He Swore.

"Ya so childish!" Cards laughed, Spot raised an eyebrow at her.

"I ain't da one changen my ways ta satisfy someone who won' even touch em in public. Who'se too ashamed ta touch me in public!" He spat out at her, crossing his arms.

"He ain't even asked me ta!" Cards counted cooly. "He ain't even mentioned it!" He voice took on a cooler tone. "An I rembah ya gave up smoken because Gypsy wanted ya ta!" 

"Shuddup!" Spot yelled, "At least she gave out some!" He said.

"But she dropped ya cause ya weren't no good. An' she was righ!" Cards yelled back.

Spot punched her, his fist flying into her un guarded eye giving her only enough time to flich and close her eye lid. The surprise only lasted a few milliseconds as she rammed into him forcing the both of them into an alley. The two quickly got into a fist fight which ended with Spot pinning Cards and punching her a few times. Cards got in a few good hits and then wormed her way out.

As Cards glared at Spot she wiped away some blood from her split lip and looked at a window quickly she saw a black eye forming and a cut on her cheek. "Shit." She muttered as Spot swaggered up with only a bruise starting to form. 

"Ya look a little worse for wear." He smirked.

"Shuddup Spot." Cards muttered, walking away from him.

"Cards!" Preacher yelled, she stopped and turned to the brown haired newsie, a huge smile going across her face. 

"Preachah!" She said, happy to see him.

"You're hurt!" Preacher said looking concerned. He would have glared at Spot, who was smirking at them, only he valued his life. 

"I'm fine." Cards mumbled, looking down and taking the opportunity to brush her skirt off. 

"But Ya got a black eye." Preacher said lifting her chin up with a finger she winced and he looked even more concerned.

"I don't think you are." Preacher said, his hands lightly brushed over her face, feeling for bruises and wiping blood off when appropriate.

"Owww!" Cards muttered. "Ya don't gotta baby me! I ain't a little kid."

"I do have to baby you!" Preacher teased. " Its my job!"

"I tought is was your job ta sell papes." She said lightly.

"I can have more then one job."

"Ya two are pathetic." Spot said, rolling his eyes as he left to go talk to Skylar, and hopefully get a date for the night.

"I'm fine really Preachah." Cards said looking up into his soft brown eyes, angling her self so he could kiss her.

"Why did he hit you?" Preacher asked. 

"We just started arguen. Owww!" She mutter as Preacher's hands brushed over the cut on her cheeck. "I know its gunna bruise why ya gotta touch it?"

"To see if its broken." Preacher said. "I'm worried about you." He whispered, looking over her bruised and dirty face. "You shouldn't be fighting."

"I'm fine, I survived dis life befoah. I can survive it now." Cards said, looking up at him wanting badly to kiss him.

"I thought you and Spot were fine, you know everything was good between you."

"It is. Preachah, its just Spot can be well a little difficult." She smiled as Spot came out of the tavern with his arm around Skylar's waist and his lips on her neck.

"But he shouldn't hit you." Preacher said.

Cards shrugged enjoying the way his hands felt on her, they made her feel safe. But she did wish he would kiss her, hold her, touch her more. Maybe being beaten up by Spot wasn't so bad if at the end Preacher would baby her like he was. "I hit him a fair few times as well."

"You shouldn't fight." Preacher said doggedly. "Its wrong." His hands finished the examination of her face. "You should be fine." He looked away for a second "are you and Spot well, still you know?" A blush crept up his cheeks.

"What?" Cards asked, hurt. "How could ya tink dat?" She asked again. "I'se been wid ya foi three weeks. An dat may not seem like a lot ta you! But tis a big deal ta me." She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide, "Why would I do dat to ya?"

"Sorry, I just meant that before you would well, uh," Preacher looked awkward trying to discuss this particular subject with Cards. 

"Fuck any one?" Cards supplied, growing cold.

"I wasn't going to put it that simply but yes." Preacher muttered. 

"Well I ain't." Cards said defiantly. 

"I'm just saying maybe." He said running a hand through her slightly greasy and newsprint stained hair, Cards looked up wishing again that he would kiss her. "Maybe this won't work, we're too different."

"No we ain't!" Cards said, her blue eyes flashing with a look quite reminiscent of Spot's. "We ain't different!" She yelled even though as the words flew out of her mouth like accented lies she knew it to be true. Preacher's puppy dog eyes portrayed the pain he was feeling as he turned away from Cards. "But dat don't mean we gotta stop dis." She whispered moving to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"I can't make you happy, and I can't ask you to change your life." Preacher muttered trying to leave, Cards kept a death grip on his shoulder.

"It don't mattah. I'se happy when I'se wid ya, when you'se kiss'en me." Cards said. "Really I is happy wid ya. An' ya ain't asked me once. Dis is da best ting dat evah happened ta me."

"I ain't da right guy for ya!" Preacher said. 

"You're so good,a n I'm so bad, But I ain't wasten da best ting I evah had! An I ain't gunna let ya ruin it!" Cards Snapped. 

"Kay." Preacher said smiling and tipping her head up and meeting her lips with his own, pulling her close again, exploring her again, and enjoying her again. As they parted Preacher let his hand catch hers, the newsprint mingling on their fingers, binding them together.

Disclaimer: See chapter One

Author's Notes: LOOK OH MY GODS! ITS AN UPDATE!! -Shock- Wee!

Cards on: 

The Weather: Its Confusleing me…..

Shout Outs:

Falco: Why is Spot evil? He's just an idiot whose used to getting what he wants. He isn't evil. And if he is you'll be "entertaining" evil…

Gypsy: This work??? Well??? -prods-

Tiger: Uh hun, the story can't breath….

Raeghann: LOOKIE! MORE MORE MORE!! You got your wish!

Bailey: I'm glad you luffled it I luffled it too!


End file.
